lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man Neo (Zeta Labs)
Mega Man Neo (depending of the version, it has the subtitles Operation Blue ''on the Wii U version, ''Operation Red ''on the 3DS version and ''Operation Silver ''on the Silver version) is a spin-off series of ''Mega Man, taking place in an alternate continuity of the franchise. In this continuity, a robotics student named Mark Marsden creates the first robot with artificial intelligence. His creation grabs the attention of Dale Wade, an experienced scientist of the field of robotics, who wants to buy Mark's artificial intelligence program to use on his creations. Mark accepts it, but without knowing that Dale actually used the program to create a robot army to take over the world. Mark then creates a robot suit, which would allow him to copy the data of the robots from the A.I. program that was stolen by Dale as well give Mark the ability to fight back against Dale's robots. The sub-series goes back into the 2D platforming roots of the franchise with differences. The Robot Masters works differently in this game, as there isn't simply 9 of them, but a whole bunch of them that are spread all around on the world and going to the location, the player has to fight not only one robot masters, but many of them in one stage. Mark's machine, named the Mega Suit, can copy data from normal enemies as well. As such, Mark has two types of weapons, Low-Tier Weapons, weapons that he gets from opponents and Up-Tier Weapons, the weapons that he gets from Robot Masters. The game is being developed by Vector Gaming, Inc. and published by Capcom. Story Gameplay The game is a 2D platformer, much like the classic series, in which the player takes control of Mark on his Mega Suit as he travels alongs the stage looking for the Robot Masters defeating enemies on the path to them. Mark can do pretty much anything that Rock / Mega Man could do previously, he is able of charge shoots, slides and a new ability that is a temporary ability of floating, similar to Axl in Mega Man X8. As mentioned before, the Mega Suit can copy enemies abilities and utilize as weapons. The Low-Tier Weapons are limited and cannot be used again after the ammo of the weapon is depleted. Enemies can also drop Materials, in which Mark can built upgrades to the Mega Suit with it. Materials come in the shape of four kinds, Red Materials, which increases attack but decreases defense, Blue Materials, which increases defense but decreases defense, Green Materials, which increases speed but decreases luck and Silver Materials, which increases luck but decreases speed. Materials are a part of a crafting simple that is pretty simple, once the player have enough materials to build an upgrade, pressing the X button will bring up the Crafting Menu and the player only needs to select the upgrade and use it. The player can also give test runs of the upgrades before creating them, for two minutes, the players can take a look to see what the upgrade does. As mentioned before, the Robot Masters are spread all around the world and each stage features many Robot Masters to fight. The progression style of the game can be switched by the player on two options, Classic, in which makes the game more similar to the original series, in which one Robot Master per stage or Modern, in which each stage has multiple Robot Masters. Robot Masters weapons can be mixed together to create more powerful weapons, as well be mixed with Low-Tier Weapons. Fusions cost materials to be made. Characters Stages *'South America' **'Celestial Crocodile' DW002 - Location: Chile Celestial Crocodile is a fusion of two robots, one that was meant to study the stars and one that was meant to study crocodiles. The fusion allowed the creation of Celestial Crocodile, a bipedal creature that had the ability to float and shift gravity as well having the agility and strength of a crocodile. He gives the Black Hole Jaw ability to Mark when defeated, the Black Hole Jaw is a close ranged weapon that can go through shields and can deal huge damage to them. **'Pistol Parrot '- Utilizes the Soundwave Shotgun weapon. **'Overheat Oppossum' - Utilizes the Fire Wave weapon. **'Airhead Armadillo '- Utilizes the Fury Storm weapon.